


We Three Royalties

by achievebois



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Kinda but not really, King Gavin Free, King Michael Jones, Multi, RT Writers Secret Santa, its seasonal thats all, phoenix!Lindsay, she can shapeshift between forms thats all, shes also a living heater tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievebois/pseuds/achievebois
Summary: With winter upon the kings of Achieveland, the workload seems to grow only higher and higher. But even then, the royalty deserves a break every once in a while.And what better way to spend it but at a frozen lakeside cabin in the Great Forest?---FOR RT WRITERS SECRET SANTA 2018





	We Three Royalties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrossedMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedMoon/gifts).



> For my dude Griffin in the RT Writers server, thanks for blessing me with a good fluff prompt. You the best and happy holidays to all! <3

“This winter looks perfect for an official break my kings,” Avery suggested, looking out to the window and seeing the snowfall ever so gently. The two kings followed their eyes, also taking in the peaceful sight outside.

 

Michael hummed, weighing the options in his own mind.

 

“I recommend you go to a secluded forest, right by Haywood’s lands, more specifically the ones where the twins rule over. They both suggested the same place to me and Jeremy for a holiday once and the whole trip was amazing.”

 

Before Michael could open his mouth, Gavin simply wrapped an arm over his fur-lined cape, resting it over his shoulder.

 

“We’ll think ‘bout that, thanks luv,” he smiled. Michael, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at the Brit’s typical behaviour and went back to signing stacks of paperwork. Avery returned the Sun King’s smile before pardoning themselves for other businesses. When the door closed with an audible click, he caught Gavin now staring at him. With that signature grin of his, Michael sighed, knowing well what was coming next.

* * *

“Alright, should be ready to go now,” Lindsay patted the last bag of necessities as far back as she could just in case before closing the compartment door with a somewhat loud thud. The snow crunched under her heels as she walked over to the two kings, who let go of their hands for Lindsay to connect. In a near instant, they could feel the heat radiating off her. It was just one of the few perks of a phoenix, especially during the chilly winters.

 

“My kings and liege,” a familiar voice caught their attention. Turning around, they saw two figures bowing down with respect.

 

“Ah enough of that shit Wolf Girl and Skele-arm,” Michael dismissively waved his hand. Both stood up at their respective nicknames, a small smile on each of their lips.

 

“I’ll start moving forward then if you are all ready to go?” ‘Skele-arm’ or Spark, in reality, adjusted the quiver strap. Michael looked to the others, who nodded and so he nodded to Spark in reply. “Alright then,” she started to move down the planned route, standing nearby a low enough branch for her to grab.

 

“I’ll see you three at the location then, I wish for safe travels.” And just like that, the skeleton scout disappeared up into the crown of everlasting trees. Lindsay waved her goodbyes to the trees before her, even though it made her look somewhat crazy for waving to nothing. But they all knew that the scout would be waving back too.

 

“Alright then _ladies_ ,” Lindsay turned back to them. Her grin as wide as ever, a sign of her pure excitement and uncontrollable energy. “Shall we?”

 

“Yes my good sir, let’s,” Michael with a mockingly posh voice that sounded eerily familiar to Gavin’s own replied, moving his arm up to wrap around Lindsay’s own, the two laughing at the accent while Gavin on the other hand only squawked in offence. His reaction shifted immediately to laughter with the two, the joyful expressions on their faces were too contagious to contain.

 

With delight in their hearts, together they all walked into the carriage, ready for the trip ahead of them.

* * *

“We’re here…” Ava announced, voice monotone as ever, as she opened the door for the three. They all exited out in a single file line before huddling together once more for warmth as a chilly breeze brushed by them. But it didn’t stop them from taking in the sights of snow-capped pine trees, a single gravel road dividing the trees into two groups. Sunlight made the trees cast a tall shadow over the road, only a few rays of light made its way onto the path. The wolf halfmob closed the carriage door before hopping back onto the driver’s seat.

 

“Let’s go,” she muttered, whipping the straps to get the horses moving down once more. As she slowly moved along, she turned back to the three. “Your bags will be packed accordingly when you arrive, Spark and my pack will accompany you from afar in the meantime.”

 

“Wait, what? Why are you even droppin’ us off here?” Gavin asked, causing the carriage and Ava to stop in their tracks. “Why couldn’t you have dropped us at the _actual_ place?”

 

There was a small pause until Ava turned around to face him. “Before we left, Liege Avery recommended, or rather, insisted that I drop you off just around half a mile or so away from the actual cabin.”

 

She sighed when she was met with tilting heads of confusion.

 

“It was just something about ‘taking in the sights’. That’s what they said…” She shrugged. The three shared glances with one another, still somewhat puzzled but nevertheless accepted her words.

 

“Have fun you three. I will see you all shortly, I hope.” Ava bid her farewell, turning her attention back on the path ahead and moving on, leaving the three to their own devices. As the carriage shrunk away in their eyes, Lindsay was the first one to hold their hands, pulling them side by side to walk together.

 

“Might as well right?” She shrugged, forcing the two to move along with her just a little bit faster.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Michael rolled his eyes as if he were completely done with the holiday already but both Lindsay and Gavin knew he was just as excited, especially seeing the way his grip tightened as a sign of comfort.

* * *

 “Thanks for the help, Ava!” Lindsay bowed her head to the halfmob, who only bowed back in respect too.

 

“No worries my liege,” she reassured, straightening up to fold the last bag that once held a few changes of clothes and placing it on the nearby pile. With the items all tucked away, ready to be used for the next few days, she decided to dismiss herself and leave them once more until necessary.

 

“The pack and I will be around the area if you need any more help, just call out when you need it.” Ava reminded the three as she opened the front door. Gavin, who stood near the window overviewing the front of the cabin, let out a small squawk of panic upon seeing around five ( _“That_ is  _five, right?!”_ he hoped) wolves sitting on the deck, panting with tags wagging about in anticipation.

 

The others couldn’t help but laugh at his little freakout.

 

“I will be on my way then, enjoy your holidays,” she bowed down once more before finally leaving for real when the door closed with a click. A muffled whistle caught Gavin’s attention once more, peering out the window to see Ava and the wolves, her pack, leave the cabin area, fading away into the thick of the forest.

“Boi!” His eyes turned back to see Michael and Lindsay holding cups of something sweet by the smell of it. Michael held his cup out for him, gently motioning for him to take it. “Drink it before it gets cold idiot.”

 

He perked up, walking over to join the two and taking the cup into his own hands. Gavin licked his lips in eagerness at the sight of hot chocolate swirling around from the motions. He swore that it was almost too hypnotising not to drink. _Almost_.

 

Michael sighed at the childish behaviour Gavin was displaying, who sipped in way too quickly which resulted in him crying out for help for his burnt tongue, while Lindsay only enjoyed her own cup with a smile.

 

“Thank god you got tips from Maggie for making this, otherwise he would be gagging at this point,” she joked, lightly chuckling to herself as Michael sideglanced to her with a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

 

He nudged Lindsay as payback. She winced out in pain but still continued to laugh. Setting his and Gavin’s cup down on a nearby table, he stilled the fellow king by putting his hands on his shoulders and staring straight at him. Gavin opened his mouth to continue the cries of pain but was cut off when Michael suddenly moved in to kiss, effectively shutting him up as they both melted into the kiss. The taste of sweet chocolate and milk heavy in their mouths.

 

As they broke off the kiss for air, leaving themselves panting for air, Michael quickly kissed his cheek whispering a “That better?” into his ear. Shivers were sent down Gavin’s spine as he could only nod, speechless not only from the kiss but also the now numb sensation on his tongue.

 

A clearing of the throat drew their eyes to Lindsay, slightly slanted with a hand on her hips and a smirk on her lips. “I didn’t ask to get left out you guys. We _are_ altogether for this trip right?”

 

Gavin fell into a fit of giggles as Michael dropped his grip on him, moving towards her to give her a similar treatment. The other joining in to share his exchange of kisses as well.

* * *

When night fell upon them, the three were already cuddled up in bed, hoarding as many blankets as they could, even using Michael’s fur cape to top the pile off. The icy weather outside did not stop them from being restless but rather calm and at peace. The warmth naturally radiating off Lindsay made the sleep all the more comforting. They all knew that the next few days would be the best ones of their whole lives, only when they could share these moments together.


End file.
